Nouvelle vie
by AvaCharlie
Summary: Bella vient d'arriver à Forks et essaye de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie...
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire et les perso appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer._

_Bella vient d'arriver à Forks et essaye de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie..._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Assise face à mon miroir, je respirais profondément et fixais mon reflet en répétant inlassablement: « la vie ici va être géniale.. ». Mon visage se fendis d'un large sourire et je recommençais : « la vie ici va être géniale.. » Les psychologues appellent cela la pensée positive, se mettre dans des conditions optimale afin de commencer la journée de bonne humeur.

Quelle connerie ! Pourquoi je m'obstine ? Ici la vie est loin d'être géniale : encerclée par les arbres ceux-ci forment une prison autour moi, je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie et mon père est aussi loquace qu'un film muet. Bon d'accord, le silence ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire mais tout de même !

Je soupir et me tourne vers la fenêtre, je constate que le ciel est toujours aussi triste et gris. Ca ne pourrait pas être pire pour commencer la journée pensai-je. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte :

- Bonjour Bella

- Bonjour Charlie

- Papa est moins dur a prononcer, tu pourrais… dit-il en murmurant. Bref ! Les routes sont gelées… Fait attention en allant en cours.

- Oui je serai prudente ne t'en fais pas.

Peut être était-ce le bon moment pour souhaiter une mort rapide et indolore, juste une petite glissade en voiture et hop fini ! Ne dis pas de bêtises avec la chance que tu as, cela pourrait réellement t'arriver et pire tu pourrais être gravement blessée. Ok j'ai trouvé pire que cet horrible ciel gris et cette ville : rester coulée dans un lit pour le restant de mes jours dans cette ville.

Il était temps d'aller, je pris mon sac et marchait en direction de la porte en traînant les pieds.

- Un peu d'enthousiasme entendis-je derrière moi. Tu vas voir, tu vas te faire des tas de copines et de copains. Enfin copain, je veux dire pas trop de copains non plus. Les nouvelles ici vont vites et…

- Merci Charlie, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée.

Je descendis les escaliers du perron en cherchant les clés tout au fond de mon sac. Pourquoi suis-je obligée de me balader avec ma toute ma maison dans ce foutu sac, la moitié des choses là-dedans ne me serve strictement à rien. Après une fouille intense presque archéologique, j'attrapais enfin mon trousseau et pu monter dans ma voiture. Charlie avait eu la gentillesse de me trouver un véhicule afin que je puisse me déplacer à ma guise. Elle était vieille, certes mais elle était à moi.

Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder sur le chemin qui mène à ma nouvelle école. Je étais nerveuse à l'idée de venir en cours d'année, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire afficher et comme mon père le dit si bien c'est une petite ville et les nouvelles vont vite et…

Soudain, les pneus glissèrent sur le verre glas ne me laissant aucune chance de reprendre la maîtrise de mon véhicule, je tournais violement le volant et fis une embardée dans la forêt.

J'avais tout juste frôlé un arbre avant de pouvoir m'arrêter. Respirant bruyamment, j'essayais de reprendre calme mais la colère était plus forte :

- Bordel !

Je me mis à frapper le volant a plusieurs reprises en vociférant.

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dis à force de penser à des trucs aussi horrible que les accidents de voiture, tu as failli en avoir un !

Je sortis de la voiture afin de constater les dégâts en continuant de pester contre cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà comme totalement pourrie. Une voix douce et féminine s'éleva alors derrière moi :

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Je me retournais et restais figée sur place. La jeune femme avait l'air inquiète et me regardait avec insistance attendant probablement que je réponde à sa question mais j'étais comme hypnotisée par son regard pétillant et cuivré presque flamboyant. Finalement je réussis à balbutier quelques mots :

- Oui enfin non… Euh je veux dire… Je vais bien même très bien !

La jeune femme qui me faisait face se mis à rire puis m'adressa un large sourire :

- Oui je vois ça. Je m'appelle Alice dit elle en avançant vers moi.

- Et moi…

- Isabella Swan, la fille du Shérif.

- Exact mais je préfère Bella.

- Enchantée Bella. Ta voiture semble en mauvais posture me dit-elle en m'indiquant la roue embourbée dans la boue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour me persuadée que tous cela n'était qu'un cauchemar malgré l'apparition inattendu voire inespérée d'Alice.

- Allez vient Bella, ne restons pas ici. Je te conduis à l'école. Tu passeras plus tard avec ton père pour débloquer ta voiture.

- Merci beaucoup… fis-je gênée.

Sa Porsch était magnifique, j'avais presque honte de mon vieux tacot. A l'intérieure le silence régnait, je sentais son regard se poser sur moi de temps à autre puis je l'entendis rire faiblement.

- Détends-toi Bella, je ne mords pas ! Sauf sur demande bien sûr…

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil ce qui fit empourprer mes joues. Je rêve où cette fille me fait du gringue ? Prise de court, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je lui souris faiblement puis je redirigeais mon regard par la fenêtre. Le silence refit sont apparition mais je me sentais a l'aise à côté d'elle. Elle était charmante et chaleureuse. Je ne pu m'empêcher de tant a autre d'admirer sa beauté irréelle. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle me bombarda de question, voulant savoir depuis quand je étais là, d'où je venais etc. J'essayais de répondre tant bien que mal à son flot de parole.

Arrivée près de l'établissement scolaire, j'étais presque déçue de la rapidité du parcours. Elle se parqua puis se tourna face à moi. Son regard pénétrant me fis chavirer, elle me regardait avec insistance comme si elle scrutait mon âme. Cette fille était incroyable… Visiblement, elle constata mon trouble (ce qui ne devait pas être difficile) puisqu'elle détourna le regard et brisa le silence.

- Viens Bella, je vais te présenter à mes frères et sœur.

Nous nous approchâmes d'un groupe de jeunes gens, un garçon blond et longiligne lui adressa la parole :

- Où étais-tu ? Tu as fais demi-tour?

- Tout va bien Jasper, je me suis arrêtée en route car cette jeune fille était en difficulté. Je vous présente Bella dit-elle en tendant sa main vers moi.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous de la tête au pied.

- Bella, voici Jasper, Edward, Emmett et Rosalie.

- Enchanté bégayai-je

Pour simple réponse j'eu le droit à un signe de tête de la part de Jasper et d'Edward qui étaient appuyés nonchalamment contre la jeep. Ainsi qu'un haussement de sourcil de la part de Rosalie qui me dévisageait les bras croisés. Seul Emette me fit un large sourire.

- Ne fais pas attention, ils ne sont pas aussi sauvages qu'ils en ont l'air dit-elle en me prenant par le bras. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta classe t'évitant ainsi d'autres péripéties, j'ai cru comprendre que ta journée était bien assez pourrie !

Elle se mit à rire, un rire clair et cristallin. Je ne pus m'empêché de sourire.

- Oui merci. Et merci de m'avoir… De m'être…

- Venue en aide ? De rien ! Fais attention la prochaine fois.

- Je vais essayer…

Nous arrivâmes devant ma classe. Nous échangeâmes encore quelques mots puis elle s'alla, se retournant une dernière fois pour d'adresser un signe de la main avant de disparaître au coin. Je restais là, fixant le couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter, complètement abasourdie par cette rencontre.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Mademoiselle Swan !

Je pris enfin conscience que ces lointains murmures m'étaient enfaite adressée et sortis de ma torpeur.

- Mademoiselle Swan, regagnez votre place s'il vous plait. Le cours va commencer.

- Oui, excusez-moi.

* * *

><p>Donc voilà, il s'agit de ma première fonction, j'espère que cela vous a plu! N'hésitez à me laisser votre avis positif comme négatif.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour les review et les alertes! Voici la suite, bonne lecture! =)_

Midi, la pause sonna enfin. Je pus rejoindre le secrétariat pour appeler Charlie.

- Et tu n'as rien de cassé ? Tout va bien ?

- Mais oui, je t'appellerai de l'hosto sinon… La voiture est juste coincée dans la boue.

- Après que tu aies fais une embardée dans la forêt ! Heureusement que mademoiselle Cullen est venue t'aider. Je ferai remorquer ton véhicule tout à l'heure avec un collègue mais je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher. Demande à Alice si elle ne peut pas te rendre un deuxième service. On l'invitera à diner à la maison pour la remercier.

Cette idée me plaisait, cela me permettrait de discuter de nouveau avec elle. Elle m'avait posé des tonnes de questions mais je ne connaissais rien d'elle. Une autre idée mais cette fois-ci douloureuse me vint subitement en tête : _Et si elle disait non ?_ Si finalement elle m'avait trouvé pathétique, incapable de dire trois mots d'affilé, incapable de la regarder sans sentir affluer le sang sur mes joues… En même temps on s'était plutôt bien entendue, et elle avait l'air à l'aise, plus qu'à l'aise d'ailleurs quand je repensais à son sous-entendu. _Bella… Bella… On appelle cela de l'humour, comme si une fille aussi jolie qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à toi en moins 15 minutes !_ Je me triturais les méninges imaginant tout les scénarios possibles. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes et soupirais bruyamment avant de rentrer de plein fouet dans la personne arrêtée juste devant moi.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolée, je suis hyper maladroite. Ce n'est pas mon jour…

Je me précipitais pour ramasser mes affaires sans regarder qui je venais d'heurter.

- Pas de soucis, j'avais cru comprendre.

C'était elle, je reconnu sa voix et lorsque que je levais mes yeux vers elle, je fus accueillie par un large sourire.

- « Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave » dit-elle en m'aidant à ramasser mes livres. « Nous sommes destinées à nous voir aujourd'hui. »

Cette remarque me fit rougir, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Si tu le souhaite, je peux te ramener chez toi après les cours puisque ton véhicule est hors d'usage.

- Euh… Oui avec plaisir. Je n'osais pas te le demander.

- Ose la prochaine fois, je ne dirai pas non dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle devait cesser de me regarder de cette manière si elle voulait engager une véritable conversation avec moi ? J'étais incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, même un simple « euh » m'était totalement impossible. J'étais comme hypnotisée, ces yeux dégageaient quelque chose d'envoûtant, d'indéfinissable.

- ça ne va pas ?

- « Si si tout va bien, un peu fatigué c'est tout » dis-je détournant le regard.

Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes en souriant.

- On se rejoint près de ma voiture, ça te va ?

- Oui parfait, merci encore. A tout à l'heure.

- A toute !

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et passa la porte du réfectoire. Mon dieu que je devais avoir l'air idiote à la fixer de cette manière, limite la bouche ouverte. Je suis définitivement irrécupérable. Je rentrais à mon tour dans la cafétéria et allais m'assoir avec des élèves de ma classe dont je venais de faire la connaissance. Angela m'avait gentiment convié à leur table. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais refusé car je mangeais habituellement seule, mais je me suis dis que ce n'était pas plus mal de se faire quelques amis pour une fois. Ici je n'avais rien à craindre et j'allais rester à Forks pour un bon moment. _Essayons de rendre cela vivable…_

Mike, un jeune homme sympathique, fraîchement rencontré, me regardait avec insistance et fini par me dévoiler le fond de sa pensée :

- Alors t'es une amie des Cullen ?

_J'aimerai bien_ pensais-je.

- Non pas vraiment. Pourquoi?

- Pour savoir, on ne traîne pas trop avec eux ou plutôt ils ne trainent pas trop avec nous. Ils sont du genre antisocial.

Ils entreprirent de me raconter tous les ragots de l'école à propos de Cullen mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille jouant avec ma fourchette dans mon assiette. J'appris que Rosalie et Emmett étaient en couple, qu'ils ne savaient pas grand-chose sur Edward et Jasper à part des ouïs dires et qu'Alice était, semblerait-il, célibataire. _Bonne nouvelle ! _Cette phrase mentalement prononcée me fit rougir. Lorsque je levais la tête, je remarquais alors que le clan Cullen au complet était assis a la table d'en face. Malheureusement Mike me bouchait la vue sur Alice. Je maudissais les 1m70 de Mike et le mètre 50 d'Alice. Je décidais de me pencher subtilement vers la droite afin d'avoir un visuel sur la petite brune aux yeux d'or. Ce qui au début devait être un repérage subtil, une mission secrète, incognito s'est transformé en chute monumentale. A force de me pencher, le pied de ma chaise glissa et je fini sur le sol entrainant avec moi mon plateau repas. Bien sûr tout le monde le remarqua, impossible de passer inaperçue avec tout ce raffut.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre comme nana… Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? me dit Mike en me tendant la main.

- Rien du tout, j'ai… Je…

Mon regard rencontra celui d'Alice, elle me souriait.

- « Bella youhou » fit Mike en agitant ses mains devant mon visage. « Ca t'arrive souvent d'avoir des absences comme ça ? »

- Heu non désolé… Je suis fatiguée, ca doit être le décalage horaire.

- Décalage horaire ? J'ai cru que tu venais de Phoenix ?

- Mike fout lui la paix ! s'exclama Angela. Laisse-la respirer !

Je n'entendais que vaguement ce qui se disait autour de moi. Le contacte visuel intense avait été rompu mais je sentais encore ses yeux sur moi qui mettaient tous mes sens en émois. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, j'avais de la peine à me ressaisir. Je ramassais tout ce que j'avais fais tomber et tentais vainement d'essuyer le pull que j'avais taché avec la sauce à salade. _Super, une connerie de plus à ajouter sur la liste de cette journée merdique. _Résolution de la journée : essayer de me faire toute petite.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi.

_Arf encore 2h à tenir._ Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'ici mais je stressais un peu pour ce dernier cours : travaux manuel. Je redoutais de sortir de l'atelier sur un brancard. J'avais minimisé les risques en restant assise près de la fenêtre loin de tous outils coupants, tranchants et autres mais quand même. J'étais un danger public dans toutes les situations surtout dans les plus improbables. Verdict : Rien n'était tombé, cassé, brisé, je n'étais même blessé ! Un miracle, une prouesse ! Alors que je me félicitais mentalement d'avoir survécu, la cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours. Je sortis de l'atelier avec hâte afin éviter Mike car tout contacte prolongé avec lui et sa technique de drague faussement dissimulée me mettais très mal à l'aise mais surtout parce qu'Alice m'attendait sur le parking pour ramener chez moi. Je m'avançais vers elle, elle m'ouvrit la porte côté passager et m'invita à prendre place. Un lourd silence affreusement gênant s'installa entre nous. Elle fut la première à briser la glace.

- Alors cette première journée de cours ?

- Je m'attendais à pire vu comment la journée avait commencé. Tu as été mon unique rayon de soleil, heureusement tu es venue à moi sinon…

Je senti mes joue s'empourprer. _Pauvre idiote de quoi tu parles ? Ca fait 6h que tu la connais !_

- Merci c'est extrêmement flatteur…

Le reste du chemin fut fait en silence ponctué par quelques fredonnements d'Alice. J'essayai de me faire la plus discrète possible pour les derniers kilomètres. _Pas de bourde, __par pitié __pas de bourde !_ me répétai-je constamment. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant chez moi.

- Nous y voilà ! dit-elle.

- Merci encore.

- J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Elle me fixa un instant puis repris la parole :

- J'ai vu que tu lisais des livres sur l'art.

- Oui j'aime beaucoup la peinture dis-je en me sentant de plus en plus à l'aise

- Quelle période ?

- Un peu toutes mais j'ai tout de même une préférence pour l'art Baroque.

- Les clairs/obscures… dit-elle en souriant faiblement

- J'aime ce contraste entre lumière et ténèbres. Il est d'une intensité incroyable, je pourrai contempler ces œuvres pendant des heures…

Je ne savais plus si je parlais d'elle ou de peinture. Voyant que je perdais dans mes pensées et que je rougissais furieusement, elle reprit :

- Ca te plairait d'aller voir une exposition sur les peintres de la Renaissance Italienne samedi à Port Angeles?

Je fus totalement prise de cour. Incapable d'articuler, un large sourire apparu sur mon visage.

- Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui ?

- Oui avec plaisir !

- Jasper et Edward seront là aussi. Ce sont de très grands amateurs d'art.

Elle avait réussit à déchiffrer l'éclair de déception qui passa dans mes yeux car elle tenta de me rassurer :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne seront pas tout le temps sur notre dos et on pourrait également faire du shopping.

J'étais affreusement gênée par sa capacité à lire en moi comme dans un livre. Suis-je si limpide ? Me connaissait-elle vraiment ? Je ne pense pas, elle agirait différemment si elle savait… Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par une main gantée qui se posa délicatement sur ma cuisse.

- Bella ?

- Hein quoi ? Okouipasdeproblème ! Je dois y aller ! dis-je d'une traite en sortant du véhicule de manière assez précipitée.

- A demain dit-elle en souriant. Soit prudente !

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore pour vos encouragements et votre soutient. Ça fait trèèèèèèèèèès plaisir! =)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Après avoir attendue que Bella rentre chez elle, Alice démarra en trombe faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume. Elle était songeuse : <em>« oui c'est bien elle, ca ne peut être qu'elle…<em> » Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin. Elle passa le pas de la porte et constata que les garçons l'attendaient dans le salon en jouant aux jeux vidéo.

- Ca y est, Alice l'a invité à sortir!

- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées Edward, tu es pénible ! De plus, ce n'est PAS un rencard, VOUS êtes-là aussi, tu t'en souviens ?

- Peut importe, moi je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans les pensées vu le flot d'émotion qui se dégage de toi coquine !

- Jasper !

- Ou le sourire niais que tu avais sur les lèvres en entrant renchérit Emmett.

- Merci les gars, vous venez de conforter mon impression : vous êtes des rustres insensibles même Rosalie est plus sensible que vous !

- Je suis émue par ce cri du cœur, merci Alice ! dit une voix féminine en provenance de la pièce à côté.

Elle quitta le salon en laissant les ricanements des garçons derrière elle et entra dans la cuisine. Une jeune femme blonde feuilletait un magasine de mode assise sur un tabouret de bar.

- Désolé Rosalie, je ne le pensais pas.

Ne quittant pas son magasine des yeux, celle-ci lui demanda :

- C'est elle ?

- Oui, j'en ai la certitude. Ma vision était floue mais je reconnais ces yeux et cette intensité dans son regard.

Inconsciemment, elle souriait en décrivant les yeux de Bella. Elle avait été émue par cette rencontre. La personne qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années était arrivée. En repensant aux traits de la douce humaine, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

- C'est étrange que tes visions soient floues.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû. Normalement, tout est clair mais là ce ne sont que des murmures, des bribes d'images, des sensations comme si elle avait des barrières psychiques ou je ne sais quoi… mais ça me plais, elle est unique.

- En tout cas, tu lui as fait forte impression dans la cafétéria. Qui aurait cru qu'un humain pouvait être aussi maladroit.

- Je trouve sa maladresse charmante.

- S'il te plaît épargne moi ton côté guimauve dit Rosalie en roulant des yeux. Si je le pouvais j'aurais la nausée…

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis Rosalie, tu es aussi insensible que les trois ours assis dans le salon.

Mettant fin à la conversation, Alice comptait reprendre sa douce rêverie quand le téléphone sonna. Accoudée au plan de travail central de la cuisine elle se releva et alla répondre.

- Alice Cullen, bonjour.

- Bonjour Alice, c'est hum Charlie Swan.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Chef Swan ?

- Je vous appelle pour vous remercier d'avoir aidé ma fille ce matin.

- Ce n'est rien, ca m'a fait plaisir.

- Je ne suis pas rassuré qu'elle prenne de nouveau le volant donc hum je me disais que vous pouviez venir la chercher demain matin si ça vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr, sans problème dit elle en esquissant un sourire satisfait

- Merci. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée Chef Swan.

Elle reposa le combiné et vint s'installer dans le salon auprès de ses frères. Edward posa sa manette de jeu, se tourna face à Alice et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Quoi encore ?

L'agacement dans la voix de sa sœur le faisait jubiler. Il se pencha et pris une lime à ongle dans son sac.

- Tu n'es pas la seule dont le pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur Bella. Il m'est impossible de lire dans ses pensées… C'est perturbant…

Il s'arrêta quelques instants vérifiant si sa manucure était parfaite, refaisant des retouches ça et là. Littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres, Alice attendait ardemment la suite.

- ...donc si elle avait des idées lubriques en te voyant, je serais, malheureusement, dans l'incapacité de t'en faire part… Ah quel dommage ! Je suis horriblement déçu !

Son rire se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Alice pris un coussin et lui lança en plein figure.

- Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas rester sérieux plus d'une minute Ed…

- Tu me connais trop bien ma jolie.

- J'ai également des difficultés avec Bella… intervint Jasper les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran TV.

- De quels types ? demanda Alice l'air perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas, mon don ne fonctionne qu'à moitié si je puis dire. Je peux ressentir l'émotion qui l'envahi mais je n… Emmett arrête de tricher !

Les deux hommes se mirent à se chamailler sous le regard amusé d'Edward. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les iris noirs d'Alice celui-ci intervint.

- Jazz, mon chéri, ne joue pas avec les nerfs d'Alice et fini ta phrase avant qu'elle ne te botte le cul.

- Hum… Oui désolé, je disais que je peux sentir ce qu'elle ressent mais je suis incapable d'intervenir. C'est comme si mon flux ne l'atteignait pas ou comme si elle luttait contre. J'ai constaté cela dans la cafétéria mais je n'ai pas forcé, je pense qu'elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

Voyant que Jasper était redevenu sérieux, Alice se radoucie et desserra ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Et qu'est ce que tu ressens quand tu es près d'elle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait plus amicale.

- De l'anxiété, du stresse et de la peur majoritairement. Parfois de la colère.

- Comme à peu près 90% des adolescents de son âge intervient Edward.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais à aucun moment cela ne s'apaise comme si elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle.

- Moi je dis : on s'en fout ! s'exclama Emmett en se levant. C'est cool qu'elle soit bizarre, ça sera plus facile pour elle de s'intégrer à la famille. Bon c'est pas tout mais je crève la dalle ! On bouge?

Alice soupira… Jasper posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la petite brune en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je m'interroge voilà tout dit-elle en se levant.

Ils rejoignirent Emmett qui trépignait d'impatience sur le pas de la porte en compagnie de Rosalie.

(Bella POV)

- Tu as quoi ? demandais-je en ouvrant grand les yeux, aussi grand que je le pouvais.

- Je l'ai appelé pour la remercier et pour qu'elle t'emmène en cours demain. C'est cool hein ?

_Cool ? C'est une blague ? Heureusement que je venais de finir de faire la vaisselle sinon j'aurais dû ajouter « vaisselles cassées » à ma liste de conneries._

- C'est affreusement gênant, j'aurai pu lui demander moi. Pas besoin que tu l'appelles… en plus j'aurai pu prendre le bus, fallait pas la déranger pour si peu…

- Je connais bien les Cullen, je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas Alice.

- Le problème n'est pas là…

_Merde Charlie, j'ai pas 5 ans ! Maintenant elle va penser que je ne suis même pas capable de l'appeler moi-même… Quelle humiliation !_

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas très rassuré que tu prennes le volant en ce moment. Tu fais des cauchemars, tu ne dors que quelques heures par nuit, tu n'es pas au meilleure de ta forme. Et comme tu l'as malheureusement remarqué, un accident est vite arrivé…

- Waouh… dis-je en balançant l'éponge sur le plan de travail. La plus longue phrase que j'ai entendue de ta part jusqu'à présent… Incroyable ! Toi aligné plus de 5 mots avec moi ? J'aurai jamais cru ça possible !

- Ne sois pas insolente Isabella, je suis toujours ton père !

Il fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. J'entendais les froissements du papier journal entre ses mains. La culpabilité m'envahi, je regrettais de lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Il avait tout fait pour me faire plaisir, pour que je sois à l'aise dans mon nouveau chez moi mais je n'y arrivais pas encore, il était trop tôt. J'avais tellement peur, j'étais angoissée à l'idée de faire les mêmes erreurs qu'à Phoenix mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'en prendre à lui pour autant. Appuyée mollement contre l'évier, je me décidais à faire également un pas vers lui.

- Une bière de réconciliation ? dis-je gênée en lui tendant une canette.

Il haussa les sourcils et pris finalement la canette.

- On est bien d'accord que tu n'en boiras pas hein ?

- Oui je sais... soupirais-je

Il me sourit et je sus alors avec certitude qu'il ne m'en voulait plu. Je le laissais à sa lecture de la page sportive et montais dans ma chambre. Allongée sur mon lit, je pensais à Alice. J'avais hâte de mieux la connaître, elle était si gentille et avenante. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle…  
>Les yeux clos, portée par les souvenirs d'une Alice souriante et douce, je fini enfin par me relaxer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Verdict?<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis absolument confuse du retard que j'ai accumulé.. Désolé! J'espère tout de même que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Le réveil indiquait 4h du matin, quand je fus réveillée par le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre faisant battre violemment les battants de celle-ci. Je ne me souvenais pas les avoir laissé ouverts. Je me levais malgré moi et me dirigeais en trainant les pied pour les fermer, quand j'aperçus en bas près de la route une silhouette. Qui cela peut-il bien être à cette heure tardive? On est les seuls a habiter dans le coin.<p>

_- _Bonne chance pour trouver ton chemin dans la nuit malheureux! Murmurais-je en souriant.

Soudain, je retins un petit cri de surprise quand je vis Alice passer dans l'unique halo de lumière qui éclairait la route. Etait-ce vraiment elle? Non ca ne pouvait pas être elle, à cette heure-ci et sans véhicule. Et pourtant oui... Elle s'était retournée et regardait dans ma direction. Me voyait-elle ? Je n'en suis pas certaine, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne pouvais décoller mon regard de l'endroit où elle se tenait.

Elle disparu ensuite en une fraction de seconde me laissant pantoise derrière ma fenêtre. Je me retournai et m'adossai au mur me laissant descendre doucement jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne mes genoux. Cette deuxième rencontre était aussi irréelle que la beauté d'Alice. Était-elle montée dans ma chambre ? Impossible comment aurait-elle fait pour rentrer… Surement pas par la fenêtre. Elle aurait dû pour cela sauter de plusieurs mètres. Je senti le rouge me monter aux joues en pensant qu'elle se tenait peut être dans ma chambre à me regarder dormir ou qu'elle s'était rapprochée pour repousser une mèche de mon visage admirant ainsi mes traits endormis.

Non mais j'étais complètement folle de penser des choses pareilles ! Il était 4h du matin passé et je fantasmais sur une fille que j'avais rencontré la veille et qui soit disant serait entrée furtivement dans ma chambre. Folle mais en même temps furieusement excitée. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer car si elle était en effet rentrée, j'aurai du me sentir gênée, humiliée de ce viol de ma sphère privée. Il n'en fut rien.

La folie était une présence familière dans ma vie mais là, elle prenait des proportions tout à fait particulières.

Je retournais me coucher et attendit le levé du jour incapable de me rendormir.

_Plus tard dans la matinée..._

Repoussant discrètement le rideau de la fenêtre de l'entrée, je remarquais qu'Alice était déjà là, appuyée contre sa voiture. Je fermais les yeux, espérant ainsi reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions avant de sortir mais en vain.

- Bonjour Bella !

Je fis un bon d'un mètre en criant entrainant le vase près de la porte dans ma chute. Celui-ci explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

- Bord… Charlie tu m'as fais peur ! Ne fais plus jamais ça !

- Promis, je veux éviter de racheter la totalité du mobilier. Dit-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Alertée par les bruits provenant de la porcelaine brisée, Alice se décida et alla sonner à la porte.

- Bonjour Alice !

- Bonjour Mr Swan. J'ai entendu du bruit, tout va bien ?

- Oui oui tout va bien répondis-je sur un ton de lassitude accroupie devant les débris. C'est juste moi et ma fabuleuse capacité à faire des conneries.

J'entendis le rire d'Alice. Elle s'agenouilla face à moi et m'aida à ramasser les morceaux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça dis-je en lui jetant des regards furtifs.

- Ça ira plu vite à deux.

Dans un même élan, nous prîmes le même éclat, une sensation de chaleur s'empara de mon corps. Je touchais sa mains, sa main si froid et pourtant elle provoquait cette intense chaleur dans ma poitrine et sur mes joues. Nos regards se rencontrèrent enfin et je ne sus déchiffrer le messager qu'il tentait de me transmettre. Je ressentais simplement une infinie douceur, un désir brûlant et une envie profonde de poursuivre le contacte. Ma main se referma sur le débris entaillant ainsi la paume de ma main. Sans me détourner les yeux d'Alice, je sentis des picotements de plus en plus douloureux.

- Mon dieu Bella tu saignes ! s'écria-t-elle en rompant le contacte visuel et physique.

- C'est rien ne t'en fais pas.

Je constatais avec stupeur qu'Alice, qui d'ordinaire était si sûr d'elle et calme, semblait paniquer.

- Alice, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure. J'ai un sacré palmarès dans cette discipline, j'ai connu pire !

Elle recula, refusant tout contacte avec moi et je surpris son regard sur moi, que je qualifierai de… Carnassier... Il semblerait que la simple vue de mon sang lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Finalement elle fit un pas en avant, ses yeux si doux et cuivré prirent une couleur sombre et ténébreuse mais elle se stoppa net, réalisant son état.

- Je… je vais t'attendre dans la voiture, prends ton temps.

Sa voix était tremblante et incertaine, elle esquissa un sourire faussement décontracté et quitta la maison d'un pas rapide.

Troublée par ce qu'il ne venait de se passer, j'allais dans la cuisine jeter les morceaux et me rincer abondamment la main. Charlie entra et me tendit un pansement.

- Attends, laisse-moi t'aider Bella.

- Merci… Désolé pour ton vase.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as hérité de ma maladresse légendaire, ça plaisait beaucoup à ta mère à l'époque.

- Peut-être mais j'aurai préférer avoir tes yeux bleu que de détruire tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi...

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire communicatif qui me fit sourire. Je sortis de la cuisine, pris mon sac et quittais la maison. Dans la voiture Alice paraissait nerveuse. Je m'assis dans son véhicule et ferma la porte.

- Bella…

- Alice… Désolé vas-y.

- J'ai du te surprendre tout à l'heure en te regardant de cette manière, c'était extrêmement inconvenable. Je te prie de m'en excuser. J'espère ne pas t'avoir effrayé…

- Non… Surprise oui mais effrayée pas du tout… Je vais peut être te surprendre à mon tour mais je me suis senti plus flattée qu'en danger.

_Bella, bella… réfléchit avant de parler_ ! Je me senti rougir de cet aveu, incapable de me tourner vers elle. Le silence nous enveloppa et je senti sa main se poser sur ma cuisse. Elle me souriait, un sourire doux et tendre qui me gêna encore plus. Elle se pencha plus en avant, frôlant mon oreille avec le bout de son nez et me murmura d'une voix plus grave et suave un simple merci. Mon corps fut parcouru de frisson et comme unique réponse, je lui pris la main.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

__Merci pour vos reviews! Si jamais j'ai activé les reviews anonymes, j'avais pas vu que c'était désactivé ^^' J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plais. Je n'écris pas régulièrement donc je m'excuse pour les fautes d'ortho.__

__L. Anonymous: hahaha! Tu verras bien mais j'espère que tu continueras à me lire si Belle n'est pas un loup.__

* * *

><p>Alice parqua la voiture sur le parking du collège et vint m'ouvrir la porte.<p>

- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi tout à l'heure ?

- Et bien… Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois rester pour travailler avec Angela et Mike. On a un devoir d'anglais à rendre.

- Dommage sourit-elle. N'hésite pas à me demander, j'aime passer du temps avec toi et je crois que c'est réciproque.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre une voix féminine intervint.

- Pitié Alice, abrège !

- Rosalie mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! fit-elle sèchement.

Elle leur indiqua la porte d'entrée, leur intimant ainsi l'ordre de la laisser seule en ma compagnie mais face au regard insistant de sa sœur, elle reprit en soupirant.

- Oui d'accord, j'arrive.

Elle attendit que sa famille soit loin pour me prêter à nouveau attention. Nous échangeâmes un sourire timide puis elle m'annonça :

- Je ne serai pas là le reste de la semaine, mon père nous emmène camper.

- Oh, je vois. Est-ce un synonyme de « je sèche les cours » ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais on a toujours fait comme ça. On se verra samedi pour aller à Port Angeles voir cette exposition.

- Oui, j'ai hâte ! Ça me fais plaisir d'y aller avec toi, je veux dire avec vous. Je ferais plus ample connaissance avec tes frères.

- Tu verras, ils ne sont pas aussi bizarres qu'ils en ont l'air, enfin pas tout le temps.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit doucement dans ses bras puis me chuchota à l'oreille:

- Fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et s'en alla. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la détailler. Perchée sur ses talons hauts, elle avait une démarche aguichante, légère et sautillante. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment elle faisait, j'étais déjà incapable de marcher en converse sans trébucher alors avec des talons… Son jeans slim noir moulait à merveilles ses formes gracieuses et séduisantes. Je pense qu'elle a du sentir l'insistance de mon regard sur son corps puisqu'elle se retourna en m'adressant un sourire coquin et murmura quelque chose en marchant à reculons. J'étais persuadée d'avoir lu sur ces lèvres : « Ça te plais? ». _Non ca ne pouvait pas être ça_! Je la regardais s'éloigner complétement abasourdie. Avant que j'ai n'ai pu envisager quoi que ce soit, Mike s'approcha de moi en compagnie d'Angela.

- Hey Bella ! C'est toujours bon pour le travail de groupe tout à l'heure ? dit-il sur un ton enjoué.

- Oui malheureusement….

Cette remarque les laissa perplexe mais qu'ils commençaient à s'habituer à mes remarques étranges et ne cherchèrent pas plus loin.

_Bien plus tard..._

Il faisait déjà nuit quand je sortais enfin de la bibliothèque. Ce travail de groupe m'avait épuisé, Mike et Angela n'apprécient pas particulièrement la littérature donc ce fut atrocement long. Je décidais de faire un bout de chemin à pied avant d'appeler Charlie pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Je sentais le froid glaciale me caresser les joues, un frisson parcouru mon corps. Je n'appréciais pas en général les basses températures mais depuis que j'avais senti la froideur de la peau d'Alice sous mes doigts, je me disais que je pouvais peut-être reconsidérer cette question. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres, je fermais les yeux et senti une main glaciale me frôler la joue pour se poser ensuite sur mon épaule.

- Alice… murmurais-je

- Raté c'est Mike !

J'ouvris les yeux précipitamment manquant de trébucher sur une flaque de vers glas.

- Désolé Bella, j'ai tendance à oublier que t'es souvent dans la lune.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Attends une minute, je rêve ou tu m'as suivi ?

- Heu, à vrai dire… Je voulais te raccompagner pour pas que tu rentres seule en pleine nuit.

- Merci c'est gentil mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller. En plus j'attends…

- Alice, oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre !

- Non enfaite, j'attends mon père.

- Ah… Je peux l'attendre avec toi si tu veux !

_Ai-je le choix..._

- Oui bien sûr, faut juste que je passe un coup de file. Tu permets que je m'isole 5 min ?

- Pas de soucis.

Je m'éloignais de Mike, le laissant appuyé contre la barrière les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Derrière un arbre, je composais le numéro de Charlie quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés.

- Mike, comprends-tu le sens du terme « s'isoler », c'est pourtant…

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les iris brillants et colorés d'Alice qui me fixait adossée à un arbre.

- …simple…

Elle me sourit puis d'un geste de la main m'invita à la suivre. Je ne pensais plus au mec un peu collant qui m'attendait à quelques mètres, je décidais de m'approcher. C'était sans compter avec ma discrétion et ma maladresse légendaire, je m'encoublais dans une racine hors du sol et ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un juron mais une main me rattrapa avant que je heurte le sol. Alice m'attira contre elle et me plaqua contre un arbre. Elle était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

Le doigt d'Alice se posa délicatement sur mes lèvres m'indiquant de rester silencieuse. Mike passa à côté de nous sans nous voir puis il se rapprocha de nouveau de la route.

- Merde ! Elle m'a piégé !

Il s'éloigna ensuite en courant, j'entendais ses pas se faire de plus en plus lointains jusqu'à devenir inaudibles. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes serrées l'une contre l'autre mais je me surpris à espérer que cette étreinte ne se rompe jamais. Mon natel se mit alors à vibrer dans la poche de ma veste, Alice desserra son étreinte pour me laisser répondre. Ce fut une douloureuse déchirure, je me sentais nue et fragilisée sans la pression de son corps contre le mien. Je n'eus pour reflex que de la retenir contre moi en lui attrapant fermement le bras.

- Reste… murmurais-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Ne me tentes pas dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je pouvais lire sur son visage le désir et la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour moi mais elle se recula doucement :

- Tu devrais répondre, c'est surement ton père.

Malgré l'envie pressente de la maintenir contre moi, je m'exécutais et répondais d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, Charlie, tout va bien.

- Je m'inquiétais, tu n'es toujours pas rentrée.

- Désolé, je comptais t'appeler.

- Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher avant d'aller au poste ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil. Je suis avec Alice.

- Parfait ! Demande-lui de diner avec toi car je ne serais plus là quand tu renteras.

- Oui d'accord.

Je raccrochais et le replaçais dans ma poche. Avant que je puisse lui faire part de ma proposition, elle me saisit le bras et m'entraina à suivre ses pas.

- C'est avec plaisir que je me joins à toi pour le repas.

Sa voiture était garée non loin, comme à son habitude elle m'ouvrit la portière. Le trajet se fit en silence, sa main était posée délicatement sur ma cuisse et j'en caressais distraitement le dessus en regardant par la fenêtre. Cette proximité me gênais de moins en moins mais tout allait tellement vite que je ne cessais de me demander si ce n'était pas un rêve. De plus, si elle me connaissait vraiment continuerait-elle à agir ainsi? Cette pensée me brisa instantanément. _Bella cette histoire est derrière toi, ça ne peut plus se reproduire. _Nous arrivâmes à destination et je constatais que la voiture de Charlie n'était plus là. J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le hall sans un mot. Je lui proposais de nous installer dans la cuisine, elle acquiesça et me suivi.

- Je ne peux rester longtemps, ma famille m'attend pour aller camper.

- En pleine nuit ? Lui dis-je perplexe.

- Oui mes parents aiment quand on arrive au lever du jour là-bas. Je voulais juste te voir avant de partir.

J'étais flattée par son attention, je la fixais et elle me rendit mon sourire. Je me servis une tasse de thé et lui en proposait une mais elle déclina poliment ma proposition.

- Merci de m'avoir tiré des griffes de Mike !

- Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir! Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Il est gentil mais un peu collant. Je crois que je lui plais.

- Et il ne te plaît pas alors ?

- Non je ne suis pas très garçon…

Voyant le sourire suggestif et son regard appuyé, mes joues s'empourprèrent.

- Oui enfin, je veux dire… Qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je vois.

Elle se figea un instant, le regard dans le vague en fronçant les sourcilles.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Non tout va bien, mais mes frères m'attendent, je suis prête à parier qu'ils me cherchent et qu'ils vont surement…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Venir chez toi. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es médium, c'est bon à savoir. riais-je

Elle me sourit simplement mais semblait passablement étonnée voire choquée par mes propos. Puis elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Jasper qui l'attendait les bras croisés dehors sur le perron. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna une derrière fois et s'adossa contre le mur une main appuyée négligemment sur la poignée. Elle me fixait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et finit par dire :

- La prochaine fois que tu me demandes de rester contre toi de cette façon, je peux t'assurer que je ne te quitterai pas de la nuit…

* * *

><p><em><em>Verdict svp?<em>_

__PS: En me relisant, j'ai remarqué avoir écris "natel" lol je suis suisse donc comme vous l'avez compris c'était un téléphone portable. Je ferai attention aux mots que j'emplois pour éviter toutes confusions ^^'__


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis absolument navrée pour le retard inexcusable que j'ai pris sur la rédaction de ma fiction... Un grand MERCI pour tout vos commentaires et j'espère que ce (court) chapitre vous plaira tout de même.._

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

><p>Alice arriva chez elle accompagnée de Jasper.<p>

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir me chercher dit- elle en passant le pas de la porte.

- Vu ce que tu lui as dis avant de partir, heureusement que nous sommes intervenus sinon on ne serait jamais parti! lui rétorqua Edward

- Seigneur! Faudrait que tu penses à ajouter « intimité » à ton vocabulaire.

- Oooh que non! Ça serait moins drôle!

Voyant que sa sœur était vraiment irritée, il l'a retint gentiment par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart du groupe.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? Mes intrusions ne t'ont jamais incommodé outre mesure. Si je me souviens bien, on s'est plutôt bien marré de ta dernière conquête! Une vraie cocho...

Elle le fit taire de la main.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Ed.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras.

- Bella est différente. Elle est mon âme soeur...

- Et...? Si tu veux que je cesse d'être salace, chose qui soit dite en passant n'arrivera probablement jamais, il faut que tu trouves autre chose.

- Argh! Tu es pénible! Mais tu sais bien! Le fait que je ne puisse pas voir son futur même pour des choses insignifiantes me rends complètement dingue! Si... s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... je..

Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, son corps entier fut parcouru d'intenses tremblements. Edward fût soudain peiné par la détresse de sœur. Se voulant rassurant, il l'a serra délicatement dans ses bras. Il savait que si elle le pouvait encore, elle serait en larme à cet instant précis.

- Jalousie, incertitude, inquiétude... C'est qu'elle te rendrait presque humaine la Bella.

Elle fini par esquisser un sourire. _Une petite victoire_ pensa-t-il.

- On ne part que pour quelques jours... Ne brusque pas trop les choses. Ça fait deux jours que tu l'as connais...

- Non tu te trompes, ça fait longtemps que je l'a connais et une centaine d'années que je l'attends...

- Oui et on peut dire que t'y vas pas par quatre chemins pour le dire ce que tu ressens. Tu lui as vraiment dis: « Je ne te quitterai pas de la nuit »? Audacieux. Technique de drague tout à fait intéressante.

La séquence émotion était bel et bien fini.

_3 minutes! Cet idiot n'a pu rester sérieux que 3 minutes ! _Elle se libéra de son étreinte.

- Quoi Edward, tu veux peut être que je te donne des cours ?

- Oui Ed! intervient Jasper appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Prends-en de la graine, j'aurais préféré que tu me le demandes au lieu de te jeter férocement sur moi !

- Charmant ! Vous êtes si romantiques les mecs. dit-elle en rejoignant Rosalie qui attendait à l'extérieur.

- Estime-toi heureuse qu'ils ne nous fassent pas de démo... soupira Rosalie

- Awwwh parle pas de malheur! On entend déjà bien assez de bruits…

Tous montèrent dans le 4x4 gris d'Emmett, pendant qu'il finissait d'entreposer les sacs dans le coffre. Il prit enfin place, enclencha le moteur et se tourna vers Japser qui occupait le siège passager.

- Où sont Carlisle et Esmée ?

- Ils nous rejoignent plus tard, une urgence à l'hôpital je suppose répondit Jasper

- On ne les a pas beaucoup vu ces temps-ci... fit remarquer Emmett

- C'est vrai mais je me plais à penser que s'ils avaient des ennuis, ils nous en auraient déjà fait part.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Et toi Alice, cesse de t'inquiéter pour Bella! Tout ce stresse que tu dégages m'épuise!

- Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose... grogna-t-elle

- Jasper a raison, intervint Rosalie. De plus, elle a l'air d'être bien surveillée. Ed, tu peux me passer ta lime à ongle?

- Attends, de quoi tu parles? Qui la surveille?

- Tu n'as jamais senti cette odeur pestilentiel de chien mouillé autour de chez elle?

- QUOI? s'écria Alice

- Incroyable! En plus de t'avoir grillé les sens, elle a aussi bousillé ton instinct de survie.

- C'est impossible fit remarquer Edward. Notre chère Alice s'est rendue chez l'humaine tout les soirs depuis son arrivée. Si c'était un territoire Quileute, on l'aurait su bien assez tôt. Son père est ami avec les Loups sans le savoir, cela vient peut-être de là.

_L'humaine..._ Alice laissa échapper un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel. Si l'y avait bien un qualificatif qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, c'était celui-là. Dans la bouche de son frère s'était presque une insulte, comme s'il lui crachait en pleine figure la condition humaine de Bella. Comme s'il voulait lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle était mortelle et que leur relation était mortellement dangereuse. Elle ne le savait que trop bien, si la vie ne tuait pas Bella, elle le ferait sans doute. Par choix ou par accident. Cette pensée la paralysa de douleur. Une voix s'insinua alors dans sa tête.

_Il est trop tôt pour penser à de tels choses Alice, fais moi confiance tout va bien se passer._

S'en était trop!

- Dégage de ma tête Edward!

Elle ferma toutes ses pensées. Elle n'entendait que de vagues murmures préférant penser aux doux traits Bella. Quand soudain Emmett planta les freins, la voiture dérapa sur le bitume verglacé et s'immobilisa net en travers de la route. Un homme se trouvait au milieu du chemin et s'approcha calmement du véhicule.

- Carlisle! S'exclama Jasper en ouvrant la porte. Tout va bien?

- Désolé, je pensais qu'Alice me verrait venir.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Alice.

- Heu.. Je pensais à autre chose et puis...

- Plus tard Alice coupa Carlisle. Nous avons un problème...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)<em>


End file.
